


Blossoming Love

by Rosiaaa



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Past, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiaaa/pseuds/Rosiaaa
Summary: Three years have passed since Lucette defeated her mother. Ever since then, everyone has been attempting to rebuild a new utopia in the Kingdom of Angielle. Two people, Karma and Rumpel, have since developed a special bond.
Relationships: Karma/Rumpel (Cinderella Phenomenon)
Kudos: 6





	Blossoming Love

I sighed as I slowly got out of bed. The rays of sun shined down on my face, so bright to the point that it was blinding. Looking out of the window, I couldn’t stop thinking of one thing. I miss him. Why do I feel this way? My love for Lucette faded away many years ago and I never imagined I would fall for another person, let alone a man. As I dressed myself, the only thing I was able to think about was the warm kiss we shared yesterday in the forest. The night sky was beautifully lit by the pristine stars. The scene was fairly romantic from what I recall. We were both intoxicated after a party in the Marchen, celebrating Lucette’s 21st birthday. I will admit; jealousy crept up my shoulder when I witnessed Waltz dancing with her. My looks weren’t charming enough for her and evidently, neither was my personality. Will it be enough for Rumpel? My impatience is starting to become a huge nuisance.

My plans with Rumpel were scheduled for today. We made plans to have a “chat,” or a date as I would like to call it. Hopefully I would grow closer to him. I haven’t felt this way in so long, and these feelings were incredibly bothersome yet exhilarating. All I wanted was to be in his arms, feeling his comforting embrace wrap around my body. Getting dressed and preparing myself for our outing today was tiring. I hope he doesn’t mind a zombie. Sleeping for only five hours can truly have menacing effects on a person’s appearance, no matter how beautiful they are. 

“Klaude, there you are. I’ve been waiting for a while. For a second, I didn’t think you would even show up.” Rumpel got up from his seat near a cafe in the townsquare and walked towards me. 

“Rumpel! My apologies for being late, I was unable to sleep due to excitement last night. And, sorry for my mess of an outfit.” I let out a slight chuckle as I saw him give a warm smile to me. We quickly embraced and went back to the table near the cafe where Rumpel had previously been. 

“How have you been? I hope everything has gone swell!” I asked.

“Everything has gone wonderfully. I’m back to aiding the injured people, however there isn’t nearly as many as before. This kingdom has grown much more peaceful since Hildyr’s demise. What about you? Still trying to catch those ladies?”

I quickly blushed, embarrassed that he believed I was into someone other than him.

“Of course not Rumpel, you know there’s only one person in my heart.” 

"And who may that be?”

Should I tell him? No. It’s too soon.

“I guess you’ll have to find out, won’t you?”

"I guess I will,: he said. We both sat there for what felt like ages, chuckling and staring into eachothers' eyes.


End file.
